1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic latch, and, more specifically, a magnetic latch system useful for latching a gate to a fence post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of gate latches have previously been used to secure different varieties of gates. Some gate latch mechanisms have used manual latches, magnetic latches, and other forms of latches. Prior art gates have not, however, employed a dual cam locking system to allow the user to open and lock or unlock the mechanism from either side of the gate.